


the words ive always known

by fenwick



Series: words [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All Avengers Are Gay, Autistic Clint Barton, Autistic!Clint, Autistic!Thor, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everyone Is Gay, Stimming, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Steve Rodgers, autistic thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenwick/pseuds/fenwick
Summary: In the main hall, Stark hung a large flag with the colors of the Bifrost. It felt like silk, and when the sun shone through the flag, it was as though Asgard was calling him home once more.(continuation on the previous work in the series but it can work on its own, has a few references to the previous one though)





	the words ive always known

 

Sometimes people found it odd that the only group Thor Odinson felt like he truly belonged in was a mini super-army.

 

The in-betweens, the silent moments in the S.H.I.E.L.D base where no one has to pretend to be anything different than what they are, made the raging battles and bloodshed seem the perfect price to pay.

 

Stark was fond of calling the in-between times “hanging out”, but when Thor tried to call it “hanging out” half the team laughed. But not the kind of laugh that made him feel like a broken object. Warm and friendly. Being with the Avengers, part of the Avengers, was like being a kid again, playing with his brother in the tall grass back on Asgard. Free of silent judgement and royal rules.

 

Thor was glad Loki and Heimdall told him what “gay” meant years ago. Otherwise he might have offended most of the team. Though he still didn’t understand much of the words they said, none of the team mocked him for his ignorance. Stark gave him a pamphlet once, with many words and many meanings.

 

“Look I’m a busy man, but I also know lots of gay shit, so just gimme a call or leave a voicemail whenever you got a question. Also, I’m quite the matchmaker, if you know what I mean. Helps that I own, like, half of the gay bars in NY. Let me know.” He winks before taking a call on that phone in his ear.

Thor fears he may never know what Stark meant.

 

In the main hall, Stark hung a large flag with the colors of the Bifrost. It felt like silk, and when the sun shone through the flag, it was as though Asgard was calling him home once more.

Thor learned that there were many more flags. Stark and Natasha told him they were ‘bisexual’, and showed him a flag with the colors of a setting sun. Rogers and Barton both said ‘transgender’ proudly, and Agent Barton came into work one day with flag the colors of the clouds and the bright blue sky.

 

Barton was kind to him. He moved his hands in the same way Thor did, when he was nervous or happy. He told him all about archery and bows, and Thor didn’t know there was so much to tell about bows, but he listened to every word.

He also said a new word, ‘autism’, and described the story of Thor’s life. He told him that it was his life too. Thor didn’t really feel alone anymore, at least not around Barton or any of the other Avengers.

Not one of them gave him hurtful glances when he ran his hands through his hair, or waved them through the air absentmindedly.

 

“Thor, nothing wrong with natural stimming, but I can hook you up with some sweet ass stim toys if you want.” Barton says one day as Thor is rocking back and forth, watching him practice hitting targets.

 

“Stimming?” Thor stops rocking for a moment. He gets a sense of deja vu for some reason.

 

Barton doesn’t say anything. Instead, he places his bow neatly into its bag and heads into his room. A few minutes later he emerges with a plastic box.

 

“Dude, wait till you look at this stuff. I have literally everything in here. Every texture you’ve ever wanted. Open it up and grab whatever. I even have floam which is hard as fuck to find nowadays, so I’d say I’m pretty proud of it.”

 

After sliding the box over to Thor, Barton goes back to hitting every target square in the center. When he opens that chest, Thor thinks that Barton could have just given him the crown jewels. Why don't they have stuff like this on Asgard?

For Christmas, Barton gives him a handmade chew necklace in the shape of a lightning bolt, and he shows him the one he has in the shape of an arrowhead.

  
Being around these people, the Avengers, the ones who have never thrown a harsh word his way, makes him miss his home a little less each day.  
  
Maybe this room is already home.


End file.
